Goodbye
by xcinamonx94
Summary: At that moment, I knew that everything would be fine again, as long as I had Mikayla with me. Mitchie/Mikayla.


**A/N: Ok, so idea came up after listening to the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. Hope you like it, it's my first Demena :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Demi Lovato or Selena Gomez (although I wish I did) or the song Goodbye.**

**Mitchie's POV.**

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times; sleep escaping me as I woke up. Last night I had another dream about _her_. Why can't I just forget about her? Oh, that's right, it's because I still love her. Still wrapped in my covers, I looked up at my ceiling and thought back to that painful night…

_Two weeks ago_

_It was after one of my concerts in Phoenix, Arizona and I had just gotten off stage and in my dressing room to call my girlfriend, Mikayla. I quickly grabbed my phone off of my dresser and called her, just like I did after every concert. Except this time, her greeting didn't sound cheerful like it always did._

"_Hey" she answered monotone. That's weird…she doesn't sound so good today, I thought._

"_Hey Mick! Guess what happened today…" I started, but was quickly interrupted._

"_Look Mitchie, I don't think this is working out"_

"_Wh-what do you mean? What's not working out? Me being on tour? 'Cause don't worry, I'll be home next week and we'll get to be together again" What was she talking about?_

"_No Mitchie, what we have between us isn't working out. I'm breaking up". No. Oh, no. No, please don't do this Mikayla._

"_No, Mikayla, don't say that, I can fix it, whatever it is that's wrong, just please don't do this…" Tears were forming in my eyes, threatening to fall._

"_I'm sorry Mitchie. Goodbye." And that was the last I heard from her. She never answered back any my calls after that, or any of my messages for that matter._

_Getting your heart broken by the person you love the most seriously has to be the most painful feeling in the world._

Blinking back tears, I turned my body to face my night stand. On it was a black picture frame. It held a picture of Mikayla and me, taken about two months ago, when we had just started going out. I reached out for it, grabbed it, and brought it closer to me to look at it. It was a picture of Mikayla and me kissing. I absently touched my lips, still feeling that tingly sensation she used to give me every time we would kiss. How I miss kissing her soft, sweet lips…

Not only do I miss her as my girlfriend, but I also miss her as my best friend. She was always the one I would turn to in time of comfort. But now…she's not here. And I feel extremely alone without her to cheer me up in my time of need. "_Goodbye…"_ That word still rings in my ears. The way she said it so easily, with no regret in her voice. Yet, she was able to make it sound beautiful. That's the thing with Mikayla. She has the ability to make everything sound beautiful.

I put back the picture frame on the night stand and grabbed my blackberry that was next to it. I turned it on and the screen lit up, showing no missed calls or messages. I just stared at the screen, whose background just happened to be a picture of Mikayla. Eventually, I started dialing her number and decided whether I should call her or not. After a minute or so, I decided against it. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, resting my head deeper in my pillow. I wondered if how she was doing. Could it be that she was hurting as much as I was? But how could she? She was the one that broke up with me in the first place…

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"_

I was startled by my phone's sudden outburst and quickly reached for it. Without looking at the caller ID, I answered it, "Hello?"

"Mitchie?" the voice answered. My heart skipped a beat. I hadn't heard that sweet, gentle voice in two weeks.

"M-Mikayla?" I couldn't believe it was her.

"Yeah, it's me" She sounded down and sad. Could it be she's miserable too?

"How are you? It's been a while…"

"I know, and it's my fault. I'm really sorry Mitchie; I was stupid to break up with you. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to figure that out and I'm really sorry that I've hurt you. I'm lost without you. I really miss you, will you forgive me?" She did sound miserable. Right now, all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and tell her that everything's ok, that she's forgiven.

"Yeah, I forgive you Mickey, but could we start again as friend, like we were before? I really miss my best friend…" Even though I want her as my girlfriend again, I'd rather be best friends again.

"Yeah, of course Mitch, I think that's the best thing to do. Do you mind if I come over in a bit? I want to see you again."

"I'd like that. See you in a bit. I love you, Mikayla."

"I love you, too, Mitch. And again, I'm really sorry."

"I know, Mick, I know. Bye."

"Bye, Mitchie."

At that moment, I knew that everything would be fine again, as long as I had Mikayla with me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please :)**


End file.
